


Let There be Snow Days

by Casidi_Mac



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casidi_Mac/pseuds/Casidi_Mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written using the 2014 December Fanfiction Writing challenge. Mostly OT3 and there is fluff everywhere. Unfortunately I could not finish the challenge due to becoming far too busy, and just not having the time. I'm really sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Ice Skating  
> Established Aramis/Athos, Porthos meet!cute

"I'm going to fall, Aramis" Athos sounded completely unconcerned by this, but Aramis could see the fear in his wide blown eyes.  
"Aramis, Aramis. ARAMIS!" Athos did fall then, toppling ungracefully into the snow bank.  
"You're not even on the ice yet, Athos"  
Aramis helped him up, sturdy as a graceful oak on his own skates, but then Athos over balanced and sent them both backwards on a whirwind trip to the face of the rink.  
The rink in question was sepparated into 2 sections. One for hockey players and one for figure-skaters or people who were just there casually. Or in Athos' case just learning to skate. When Aramis had learned of this great oversight in Athos' upbringing he had demanded that they go skating the next day. So Aramis grabbed his shiny black figureskates which had carried him to a gold medal in his last tournament, and they rented skates for Athos and they went to the local rink.  
"Bend your knees Athos!" This was about the 5th time Aramis had said this since they got on the ice. Athos obediently bent his knees and tried to lift his foot. Losing his balance once again and almost falling on his butt, saved only by Aramis catching his elbow.  
"Slide your feet, slide! Don't lift, you're not walking" Aramis made a noise of exasperation and mumbled something about a chair.  
Athos, of course, heard. "A chair?"  
Aramis' eyes widened in the way they did when he realised he'd thought outloud again. "Umm"  
Athos looked around an saw a small child probably not even in grade school yet pushing around a chair on wobbling legs, strapped secuerly into skates that looked too big for him. "No." Athos said vehemently  
"Athos..." His protests died upon the reception of the famous Athos glare.   
"Well... Hold onto my waist then."  
"What? Then we'll both just fall on our asses"  
"No, you hold onto my waist and when I move a foot forward you move your foot forward too. Don't lift!"  
Athos sighed but obediently put his hands on Aramis' slim waist. He slid his right foot forward and Athos copied him. Continuing in this manner Athos started feeling a little bit more comfortable. "I think I'm getting the hang of this" Athos half-smile appeared and Aramis stopped feeling the cold completely. Then he heard a cacophany of shouting to his right and a massive object crashed through the thin barrier separating the Hockey rink from the Casual rink and flew right into them, knocking them both flat.  
"Stay on your side of the rink!!" Aramis shouted when a face emerged from the pile of people this goon had created.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry. I got bodychecked and it took me by surprise and..."  
Athos sat up then looking extremely unamused.   
"Did you hit your heads?" The Hockey player asked and Aramis saw the genuine concern and guilt in his brown eyes.  
"No." Athos grumbled  
Aramis wanted to bite out an angry reply but he couldn't be mad at the puppy face staring back at him. The fact that he was legitamately tall, dark and handsome did not hurt his chances either.  
He was taller than Aramis by at least a head and built like most of Aramis' muscley fantasies. He had a scar over one eye and Aramis wondered if he'd got it in some sort of fight on the ice.  
This extremely handsome stranger found his feet first and Aramis could see his old and worn skates were falling apart and hadn't been sharpened in a while.  
He offered his hand to Aramis and helped him to his feet. When he offered the same hand to Athos he looked at it like it might bite him  
"No thanks. I think I'll just stay down here."  
Aramis sensed his partner didn't want to fall right back on his ass in front of this man.  
"It's his first time on the ice"  
"You're kidding me?" The stranger frowned  
Athos scowled. "Why does everyone seem to think skating is a necessary part of childhood."  
"Because it snows here, Athos. For half of the year"  
The stranger laughed out loud and Aramis was jolted by the deep rich sound. Oh yes, that wolfish grin made him even more attractive.  
Bending down and grabbing Athos wrist to haul him up (and praying that they did NOT fall over and make fools of themselves) he whispered "Can we keep him?"  
"Of course we're keeping him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe  
> Established OT3

"He's been acting really suspicious lately, yeah?"  
Athos gave a tiny nod in response and they continued to watch Aramis who seemed to be pondering the mysteries of the universe across from them, while shooting quick glances their way and immediately looking away as if they hadn't noticed.  
"I think it was ever since he insisted we decorate this tiny little apartment" Athos grumbled.  
"You sure that's not just 'cause you hate Christmas?"  
"I do not hate Christmas, I just don't understand why people bother to cover their surroundings in fake plants and hazardous string lights."  
Porthos snorted.  
Aramis stood abruptly and started muttering to himself while he marched out the room, phone in hand.  
"What's he up to now?"  
What Aramis was up to was partially related to the decorating that he had indeed insisted on. Vehemently.  
He had oh-so-sneakily hung mistletoe over the door without either of them noticing. Unfortunately there hadn't yet been a chance for him to make use of said mistletoe, and so he'd begun plotting.  
Simply waiting at the door to pounce was not nearly creative or dramatic enough in Aramis' book.  
So he'd tried leaving a trail of cookies but Porthos' monster dog had gobbled them all up before either of them got home.  
He'd also tried calling from just beyond the Mistletoe but both Athos and Porthos apparently liked to go the long way round, and then stopped responding because he'd cried wolf too many times.  
His next plan had just been interrupted by a call from work asking him to come in immediately. There was no way he was arguing with Constance, so his plotting would have to wait.  
That didn't mean he stopped brooding the entire time he was at work, of course. Was an adorable kiss under the mistletoe so much to ask during the Christmas season. Was it?  
It snowed heavily before he got home and he had to trudge up to front door, muttering to himself the whole time about work and crazy hospital shifts ruining his plans and the universe cruelly denying him mistletoe kisses.  
He opened the front door and automatically looked up.  
"Where's the Mistletoe!!" Tugging off his boots he marched into the living room without looking and collided with something  
Athos stood there, eyebrow raised and tilted his head upwards behind Aramis  
Aramis whirled around to see Porthos holding the Mistletoe and grinning.  
Porthos grabbed the back of Aramis' waist and pulled him into a kiss that tasted suspiciously like peppermint. -He must have been snatching the candy canes again.-  
Athos tapped him on the shoulder and Aramis tugged him towards them instead of breaking away from Porthos, and turned his face only minutely to meet Athos lips.  
Excellent, one more thing on his Christmas list checked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this chapter *le sigh*, so hopefully the choppiness wasn't too distracting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos and Aramis are debating the merits of different Christmas Specials. When Athos is asked for his input his answer surprises them both.

"Charlie Brown Christmas is obviously the best Christmas Special of all time." Aramis said for about the third time.  
"But Nightmare Before Christmas has so much deeper meaning" Porthos at least, had a few different points supporting his opinion.  
"The Charlie Brown Tree is a Christmas ICON, I haven't seen Jack Skellington decorations around Christmas since the year it came out."  
"At least you KNOW what year it came out. Charlie Brown's animation is subpar compared to Tim Burton's genious"  
"But it's adorable and that's part of what makes it great! Charlie Brown is traditional! It's survived generations and still maintains greatness. It's just not christmas without Charlie Brown. Besides, we watched Nightmare Before Christmas for Halloween this year. Again"  
"Yeah, but everybody knows it's really a Christmas Movie."  
Aramis opened his mouth to retort when Athos appeared in the living room  
"What do you think, Athos? Which Christmas Special should we watch?"  
"The Grinch"  
Aramis forgot to close his mouth in shock and Porthos eyes widened comically.  
"Like Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas?"  
"Yes, what's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing!" Aramis quickly interceded.  
"Jus' thought you'd be more into... The Christmas Carol or something like tha'." Porthos muttered, looking embarassed.  
Athos looked confused "Why?"  
"Didn't think you'd like something animated and rhymey."  
"I have nothing against animation and only respect for Poetry. Besides that, How the Grinch Stole Christmas is a classic and has a very meaningful message. The Christmas Carol has a similar message and it of course has it's merits as well, but Scrooge changes only when his life is threatened. The Grinch changes of his own volition after seeing the general goodness of humaity. Well... whomanity."  
"I cannot believe you just said whomanity."  
Athos ignored that comment with spectacular efficiency.  
"Well now we have even more choices." Aramis grumbled  
"We could pick none of them and try and find one we all like"  
Porthos nodded and Aramis started thinking  
"Why don't we watch The Christmas Carol?"  
"Which one?" Athos asked  
"What do you mean 'which one'?"  
"The first flim adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel was made in 1901 and they continued to make new ones pretty regularly after that. Which adaptation are we going to watch?"  
Both Porthos and Aramis thought deeply for a minute before simultaneously answering.  
"The one with Mickey Mouse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that one ended up being really short but I really enjoyed writing it. It really isn't christmas without Charlie Brown and The Grinch, and of course Nightmare Before Christmas should be a special for every holiday! *confetti*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry on the plaground between the Guards and the Musketeers comes to a head when they face off for their great snowball battle.

"The Guards have been stockpiling snow the past couple of recesses and I think they're preparing for an attack so we need to be ready"  
"Of course sir!"  
The group of children who called themselves the Musketeers bustled about collecting snow to be rolled into the most aerodynamic snowballs, they had spent a long time perfecting them and now knew the exact size and consistency gave for the surest flight path. Oh yes, they had been preparing for this day. Months of rivalry with the group of children who called themselves 'The Guards' had given them plenty of experience in the art of snowball fighting. There had been many small scuffles in the past but today it would be a full-scale siege. There would be a winner and a loser. One of them would be victorious. The Musketeers would obviously win of course, because losing to a bunch of bullies such as the Guards was out of the question. Their leader, Jean-Armand de Treville, would never allow it. With the first snowball loosed the battle began in earnest. Snow was flying from every direction. While Aramis took out their best throwers from a high vantage point, D'artagnan maintained the snowball supply. Soon the faces of everyone were frozen from the cold and their vision clouded by melting snow, but the fort held strong and a well aimed throw caused one of the Guards to give up and leave their post. They took the oppurtunity to pelt the unmanned part of the wall before the position was filled. While they were all aiming at the one area one of their own was hit hard in the face and had to leave the battle. This only angered and empassioned the remaining Musketeers and their snowballs flew faster and more accurately than ever despite their tiring arms. As the snow war continued Aramis begun to despair it would never end. It was supposed to over halfway into lunch hour but it was 12:45 and no progress had been made on either side. They must win their victory before lunchtime ended so they had to wrap this up quickly. Their Captain gave the signal and the entire atmosphere changed. Their new orders were to fling snowballs as fast as possible and ignore the task of defending the castle. The snow was running low on their side and it was a possibility they could run out of ammunition. The fight continued on with losses rapidly increasing on both sides as children could no longer stand the cold. It was tough conditions, there was nothing to be done about that. Soon only 5 remained on each side. The Captain and his 4 most trusted men on the Musketeers side and Richelieu's most beastly brutes on the Guards.  
They had indeed run out of ammo and it looked like the brutes were ready to siege the wall.  
"Gather snow from the back of the walls and don't let them see you. When they break in ambush them. Stick snow down their backs or hit'em hard from close up.  
They collected the snow they could spare to maintain the stability of the wall and hid in waiting for the frontal assault.  
When the guards burst through they were jumped on from all sides. Pelted continually by Aramis and D'artagnan, tackled and whitewashed by Porthos. Athos took the sneakier approach and got them in the back or neck before scampering away for more snow.  
As their boys tussled in the snow Treville and Richeliu eyed each other up. Trevill holding his head proudly and Richelieu scowling darkly.  
As the Musketeers emerged victorious Trevilled offered his hand "Truce"  
Richelieu looked at it like it was a snake but took it anyway. Sighing irritably. "Truce"  
A great cheer arose from the plaground as the great snow war ended in peace with the destruction of all tools of snowball fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour trying to meet the deadline and didn't even bother checking for spelling mistakes or anything, but I think it turned out all right.


End file.
